


lightspeed, baby

by averyblue



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mentions of other artists, especially young k from day6, guess who's the bad guy lmao, hints of hyungheon/joowon, some action i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyblue/pseuds/averyblue
Summary: “A superhero who can’t even tie his own shoelaces. If I didn’t know you before you became super, I seriously would judge you, Changkyun-ah.”[in which superhero-by-night Changkyun has clumsy hands and a big crush on his neighbor.]





	lightspeed, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluemoonrabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoonrabbit/gifts).



> **breaking news: wonkyun trash actually writes wonkyun**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy! inspired by the spider-man ps4 game + spider-man: into the spider-verse [sunflower mv](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ApXoWvfEYVU)

Changkyun fumbles his hands inside his paper-filled backpack, feeling panic rise in his lungs after each breath. He’s so sure he has kept his house keys in his bag's front pocket, but the lack of jingling and a metal touch say otherwise. He also checks its secret pocket, a compartment accessible only by a tiny camouflaged zipper, but it’s only full of gum wrappers he’s forgotten to discard after classes. _Damn it_ , he hisses internally as the bits of trash pool by the sides of his shoes. This is the price he has to pay for being an environmentally-friendly kid in a school that really needs more trash cans. He still bends down to pick them up and wishes he can exchange these wrappers for his keys.

He gives up standing after five minutes and decides to sit on the cold floor in front of his flat, going through his backpack meticulously and pulling out everything he can see - his notebooks, paper browning and flimsy covers crumpled on the sides; his copy of journal articles, crisp and unread from being printed just this morning; his little first aid kit, almost empty and lacking band-aids ( _note to self: stock up from Jooheon hyung)_ ; his drinking bottle, empty from downing all the water before he rushed to help Young K in hero work.

Changkyun sighs. He loves his partner in heroics, really, but he hates how they don’t have an exact hideout for them to hide their valuables in before jumping into action. And he kind of hates himself too for thinking it’s a good idea to hide his bag by their apartment rooftop when the building landlord may ransom it to give Changkyun hell for that one time he “hasn’t paid rent on time” when in fact, Changkyun has and he’s just a forgetful old croon.

Maybe the man _has_ seen Changkyun’s bag and has decided to take his keys out of spite, but Changkyun knows better than to jump to that line of reasoning. He’d still like to believe there’s good in that grumpy old man, even if that means fueling the frustration he has over not seeing his keys right now.

He takes out more of his things to no avail, the bottom of his bag completely empty, and he’s tired - _absolutely exhausted_ , more like it - that he’s close to tossing his bag at the direction of the staircase if not for one - the time being 11:49 PM and two - the sound of the door across him unlocking.

Changkyun hasn’t been able to stand up and separate himself from the mess he’s made before Lee Hoseok’s pajama-clad figure looms above him.

“Late again, Changkyun-ah?” Hoseok says, running a hand through his ink-black hair, gazing down at him with bemused eyes and a tiny smirk. He doesn’t look tired at all, and he’s so used to Changkyun arriving home late that his tone sounds more nonchalant than it used to be. But his eyes widen immediately at the sight of Changkyun’s things around him, and he quickly presses his lips together.

“I… can explain,” Changkyun begins.

“You lost your keys,” Hoseok sighs, shaking his head. The older man bends down and proceeds piling up the scattered stapled papers and notebooks together while Changkyun sheepishly shoves his uncapped ballpens and pinky-length pencils ( _Wher_ _e the hell is my pencil case?!_ ) inside his bag.

“Misplaced is the better word,” Changkyun mumbles under his breath, feeling the tips of his ears grow hotter. Being caught like this by Hoseok isn’t a part of his plan at all.

Hoseok carefully returns Changkyun’s other things in his bag, giving him a somewhat disappointed stare when he’s noticed the other things just messily tossed in, and helps Changkyun back up on his feet again. With a sigh, he says, “What am I going to do with you, Changkyun-ah?”

To that, Changkyun doesn’t reply, but he already has a good idea of what Hoseok will do anyway.

After all, that’s why Changkyun likes him so much.

The man places a hand on his hips and the other on Changkyun’s head, tousling his hair lightly as his lips curl into a small smile. “You’re so cute, Changkyun-ah, but so, so clumsy.”

The boy pouts. “I know I put it in my bag.”

“Where have you been anyway, Kyun-ah? Late night visit to Jooheon’s again?”

Changkyun nods. Slowly, so he can think of an excuse that doesn’t sound like bullshit. “He wanted to practice wrapping tourniquets.” Which isn’t a lie... if ‘tourniquet’ is replaced with ‘yards of gauze’ and ‘wanted to practice’ is replaced with ‘had no choice’. 

Hoseok still looks suspicious, eyebrow still raised highly, but he lets it go with one shake of the head. “Can’t he buy some doll to practice on instead? I miss seeing you and your cute eyebags.”

“I have eyebags even in the morning, and we always see each other then,” Changkyun retorts, gripping the strap of his bag. _Shit,_ he can feel heat pool in his cheeks too.

“That’s because you stay out so late,” Hoseok tutted, sounding like a mother hen. “C’mon, Kyun-ah. If I cook dinner for you tomorrow, will you promise to arrive home early?”

He sighs, biting his lip and looking at his tattered black Chuck Taylors. There’s no need for Hoseok to bribe him with dinner, especially with how willing Changkyun is to go home as early as he can, but he can’t. He can’t promise anything to Hoseok, not with the uncertainty of the city’s safety in each day. The word is easy to say, but he treasures his neighbor so much to know that the man doesn’t take promises lightly. Nor does Changkyun, of course, but Hoseok’s heart is softer than marshmallows and any bruise from Changkyun’s inconsistency between words and actions will plague his conscience.

“I’ll try,” is all he manages.

“At least learn how to say ‘no’ to Jooheon when he asks you to come over so late, okay?” The man’s light scowl quickly changes to a little smile. “I’ll cook your favorite.”

“Everything you cook is my favorite,” Changkyun says. And blushes. That’s not supposed to leave his mouth.

Hoseok thankfully just snickers, and Changkyun tries to make his scrambling thoughts of the man’s possible mental comments die down. “So what’s your plan for tonight, Kyun-ah?”

“What plan?”

The man snorts again, low and goofy. “Your keys.”

Right. Changkyun wants to hit his forehead on the wall at least once right now. “I don’t know. Maybe I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“And you think I’d let you? You’re no dog, Kyun-ah,” Hoseok frowns. The sheer concern masked behind the scolding makes the figurative butterflies Changkyun’s stomach flutter madly.

“Then help me break down the door,” he adds. “Hey, I made a rhyme.”

Hoseok rolls his eyes. “You absolute nerd.”

“It’s cool, hyung,” Changkyun says. “Impromptu poetry is cool.”

“What you suggested aren’t,” Hoseok replies, but he sounds more humored than anything. “Really, you can’t think of anything else?”

Well, there _is_ one idea. But it’s absurd. So absurd that simply saying it out loud will give a ninety nine percent chance of Changkyun combusting on the spot.

And before Changkyun knows it, Hoseok steps forward slowly. One step, two steps, until his face is just inches away from Changkyun, his face close enough for Changkyun to see his reflection in Hoseok’s dark brown eyes.

He gulps. Maybe he should just say that idea and combust instead. (But _damn it_ , Changkyun’s superpowers don’t allow him to do that.)

“Stay over, Kyun-ah,” Hoseok says, voice lower, softer, that it makes Changkyun feel his knees tremble just slightly, even though the man’s gaze is pouring nothing but kindness on him. Up close, Changkyun clearly sees Hoseok’s actually tired too, from the faint lines below his eyes and the sleepy long blinks of his eyelids, but he still looks as handsome as ever.

It’s not like Changkyun hasn’t slept over in Hoseok’s place anyway. He’s done it so many times before especially during his first year living in the building, back when he’s still a university freshman and Hoseok a senior, but Changkyun doesn’t want to lack sleep from his heart going awry.

“If you let me sleep on your couch,” Changkyun says, trying hard not to shy away from Hoseok’s gaze. It’d just make him so obvious.

Hoseok exhales, and Changkyun is trying, _trying_ , not to melt on the spot from how much closer Hoseok’s face is now. So. So much closer.

“My bed not soft enough for you?” Hoseok whispers, inching closer again that Changkyun fears his skin will be tickled by any breath Hoseok makes, that Changkyun fears Hoseok can sense his erratic heartbeats.

“I don’t want you to sleep on the couch just because of me,” Changkyun answers. Thank goodness his voice isn’t shaky. But _God_ , Hoseok is an absolute tease to Changkyun despite his actual innocent manners towards everyone else. He knows this so well, and he prays Hoseok won’t suggest-

“You really are forgetful, huh,” Hoseok suddenly says, pulling away quickly from Changkyun. The younger boy’s heart races even more but his gut sinks from stress, unaware of what Hoseok’s talking about.

The man shoves a hand in his pajamas’ pocket and pulls out an atom-shaped keychain.

His jaw drops. How can he forget that Hoseok has the spare duplicate of his key?

“I told you to ring my doorbell if you ever get locked out, Kyun-ah,” Hoseok reminds calmly, lifting up one of Changkyun’s hands by the wrist and placing the key right at the center of his palm. “Even if it’s almost midnight.”

“Sorry, hyung,” Changkyun says softly, eyes trained on his key. “I really forgot.”

“Get enough sleep tonight,” Hoseok says with a smile. “You’re only ever forgetful when you’re tired.”

“And I’m always tired,” Changkyun adds dryly, which Hoseok nods to.

“Exactly. So sleep.”

Hoseok does the liberty of zipping up Changkyun’s bag and handing it over to him with a smile, and Changkyun thanks him before slinging one strap over his shoulder. He waits for Hoseok to bid him good night and leave, but the man stays still in front of him, as though expecting Changkyun to do those first. The waiting grows into lingering silence for a minute, but Hoseok’s still rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet while smiling at Changkyun.

“So. You’re wearing pajamas today,” comes out dumbly from Changkyun’s mouth. He doesn’t want to say good night yet.

“I always wear pajamas,” Hoseok says, pointing at his pajama bottoms.

“I mean you aren’t topless tonight.” Changkyun points at the buttoned pajama top designed with little white dots against navy blue. Hoseok barely goes to sleep with a top during the summer season and he doesn’t give a damn either if he walks around their floor that way during evenings. (Not like anyone complains anyway, let alone Changkyun.)

“Would you like it better if I was?” Lo and behold, Changkyun regrets saying anything as Hoseok flashes him one of his shit-eating grins.

“If that makes you comfortable,” he says. And he’s proud of himself for the safe reply.

Hoseok laughs, tugging on his top. He does look happy with it, and at least Changkyun doesn’t have to worry about the man getting sick from sleeping topless while maxing out the cold of his air conditioner. “We should really get some rest now,” he says, patting the younger man’s head gently. “Have sweet dreams, Kyun-ah.”

He gives Changkyun’s hair one last tousle before withdrawing his hand and turning back to his open apartment door, but he doesn’t close it until Changkyun has finally entered his own flat. Changkyun waves at Hoseok one last time, mouthing _thanks again_ before the older man childishly sends him a flying kiss and disappears behind a shutting door.

Changkyun leans against his own door and slides down after locking it, cupping his face with his hands and feeling their warmth radiate against the skin of his palms.

His crush on Lee Hoseok has a magnitude that scales the universe and it drives him mad. Changkyun isn’t stupid, never stupid, in both IQ and EQ, but his common sense seems to take a vacation whenever he’s around Hoseok. It doesn’t help that the man has started teasing him since last year, and sometimes Changkyun thinks he does this to retaliate for Changkyun’s tendency to prank the man. It’s unfair, really - teasing is _cruel_ for emotions unlike the light physical pain his small pranks inflict, especially when he knows the man doesn’t feel the same way he does. He probably sees Changkyun as a little kid to be taken care of constantly, but that doesn’t stop Changkyun from falling anyway. The heart wants what the heart wants, even if it’s some stupidly kind, cheery, charming man with the world’s goofiest laugh.

Changkyun lets himself breathe for a few more minutes, still overwhelmed and blushing from how close Hoseok’s face has been from his own earlier.

 

* * *

 

**_Jooheon hyung (5:32 AM)_ **

_yo kyun you left your keys and grappling hook here_

 

**_Jooheon hyung (5:32 AM)_ **

_sorry i just saw them now_

 

With a sigh of relief, Changkyun sends a brief non-sarcastic _slr thanks hyung!_ through a text message, now remembering he has kept his key in his jeans pocket and probably dropped them when he changed back to his casual clothes in Jooheon's place last night. He focuses back on the morning television news, sipping on the Oreo O’s-flavored milk brimming his cereal bowl. The weather forecast reporter has just finished proclaiming cloudy days the entire week, and Changkyun reduces the milk to half of his bowl once the segment he’s been waiting for flashes on screen.

 

**BANK ROBBERS ROBBED OF FREEDOM BY FAMOUS DUO YOUNG KNIGHT AND I.M**

 

He almost snorts milk into his nose and ends up coughing instead - Young K doesn’t like his whole hero name.

The newscard quickly transitions into the news reporter giving the gory details of last night’s heroic highlights, featuring decent yet shaky videos from correspondents, an old official picture of him, or rather, I.M, and Young K in their complementing dark violet and dark blue uniforms. (Not a stylistic choice they’ve both decided on, but pure coincidence. They think The Madame has foreseen that they’d team up and made matching outfits for them.)

And on cue, Young K sends him an email - _Seen the news? Good job to us, I.M :)_

Changkyun smiles and downs the last drops of milk, thinking it’s going to be a good day.

After washing his dishes, bathing and fixing himself up for the day, he sends Jooheon a text he’ll come over to pick up his keys, _your classes don’t start ‘til 8 anyway right?_ He rechecks the sticky notes padded on his study table as well, ticking off things he’s been able to accomplish in the library yesterday. When the clock strikes 7, Changkyun stuffs his feet inside his tattered Chucks again and wears his backpack, bolting towards the door.

He locks his door, gripping his atom-shaped keychain, and he thinks if he should return it to Hoseok now or later. He can now,  since he’s going to get his real key back, but at the same time it may be too early for him to knock on Hoseok’s door. The man is an early bird but doesn’t go to work until 9, and Changkyun knows Hoseok’s probably busy with his indoor workout that shouldn’t be interrupted.

But of course life likes messing with Changkyun, and he remembers this when he turns around and sees Hoseok by his flat’s open door, deliberately leaning against the door panel with one arm and the other on his hips, just above the belt of his black slacks.

Changkyun only blinks. This is _unfair._

“Wear a shirt, hyung,” he sputters. Technically, Hoseok _is_ wearing a long sleeve button-up… unbuttoned.

“I am?” The man is enjoying this, clearly, with the way he chuckles as he exposes a bit more of his chest by swaying around. Thankfully, getting some sleep reduces Changkyun’s chances of getting flustered.

“You can’t go out like that,” Changkyun says. “I mean, you can, but you shouldn’t.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Kyun-ah,” Hoseok replies, grinning. “I just heard you’re leaving and I wanted to make sure you won’t trip down the stairs.”

“What makes you think that?” Changkyun huffs.

Hoseok stands up straight and points at Changkyun’s feet, prompting the boy to look down. Sure enough, Changkyun notices one of his shoelaces is unraveled and crushed underneath the other shoe.

Changkyun sighs. He’s just tied them earlier. Struggled too, but the effort seems to worth nothing.

His ears heat up again. He knows what’s going to happen next.

“C’mere,” Hoseok beckons, and Changkyun steps forward, flinging the loose shoelace upwards and away from his left shoe. Slowly, Hoseok kneels down and starts tying his shoelace in mere seconds, something Changkyun wishes he could do himself. Then he unlaces the other, which Changkyun admits is flimsily tied as well, and proceeds to retie it again. The man slowly straightens his back and looks up at him, donning a puppy-cute kind of smile with crescent-shaped eyes that makes Changkyun’s heart skip a beat. “Double-tied so I’m double sure you won’t trip.”

Changkyun rubs the nape of his neck as Hoseok stands up, keeping his eyes on his shoes. “Thanks, hyung. I’m sorry you had to tie it… again.” He sighs. Other apologies spring in his mind, but Hoseok seems to catch on as he pinches Changkyun’s cheek.

“It’s nothing, Changkyun,” Hoseok hums, beaming warmly at him. “Just don’t fall.”

“Don’t you get tired of tying my shoelaces, though?” Changkyun asks.

“Not really, no.” Hoseok’s smile grows. “Lets me spend a few more minutes with you on some mornings.”

 _God,_ Hoseok really likes tugging on Changkyun’s heartstrings, doesn’t he?

And as much as Changkyun doesn’t want to admit it, Hoseok always going out of his way to tie his shoelaces… is endearing and sweet. And Changkyun’s thankful Hoseok never questions why Changkyun can never tie shoelaces or why his hand shakes in slow or careful movements, let alone movements that require finer precision. He wishes he can, though, but it’s not worth to risk Hoseok’s safety over it.

“Oh, by the way-” Changkyun holds out his hand with his key’s duplicate. “-I left mine at Jooheon hyung’s. I’m gonna pick it up now, so have this.”

Hoseok takes the key and smiles. “So forgetful.”

“So mean.” He sticks his tongue out.

“So cute.” Another pinch on his cheek. Changkyun hopes Hoseok thinks his cheeks are red because of what he’s doing instead of what he’s saying. “Dinner tonight, okay?”

He inhales sharply and meets Hoseok’s eyes. “I’ll try, hyung. I really will,” he says, and he hopes Hoseok sees his genuine sincerity.

“Okay, Kyun-ah,” Hoseok says. “Take care today.”

It takes every fiber of his being not to plant a kiss on Hoseok’s cheek with how hopeful he looks. “You too, hyung.”

The man gives him one last smile before returning inside his own flat, and Changkyun lets that smile linger in his mind for a moment, feeling hyped and twitterpated from interacting with Hoseok for more than five minutes and knowing that the man is waiting for him tonight.

He walks to the side of their building, a blind spot to passersby and residents nearby. He stretches his arms above his head until he feels the burn of his muscles on his shoulders, then he bends his legs and switches his weight between them for a few seconds. He jumps once, jogs in place for a few seconds, and exhales.

And he runs.

In 5.9 seconds, he’s in the alleyway beside the convenience store just across Jooheon’s dormitory.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @tsunkyuns or @tsunwrites on twitter!!! 
> 
> comments fuel me uwu thanks for reading! also pls check out my other wonkyun fic, [the theory of first loves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130928/chapters/30037959)! i'm shamelessly plugging now sorry not sorry


End file.
